


Ben10 ponies after people

by jboy44



Category: Ben10, Generator Rex, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Everything changed one morphing people vanished, people became ponies, and some ponies form another world land on earth, as two worlds end and there remains mix. Ben has a great task keep the peace bring the world together and make sure it rebuilds, and finding as many people or ponies as he can, and bring them to the safety of Bellwood





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising in Bellwood and it shined in the room of one Ben Tennyson she groaned under his blankets at not the light of day but of how hot it ways, "Did the Ac brake or.."

His eyes widen as he saw a green hood instead of his hand he blinked now he had changed in his sleep before so waking up as an alien wasn't new but hooves were!"

He jumped out knocking his bed over as he looked in the mirror staring back at him was a green uniform with brown mane and tail, and the omnitrix symbol on his flank, he took a step back as he looked at his wrist to see the omnitrix in his normal form showing this wasn't an omnitrix transformation, "WHAT THE BUCK!... DID I JUST SAY BUCK!?"

He looked himself over before tapping the omnitrix and in a moment turning into his old human form but he had the dial just the dial on the back of his left hand as he said, "Ok can still use my hands that's good!"

He then timed out and in a moment his horn glow and the door knob of his bed room door glow and opened and he said, "… and I just manipulated an object with mana… SUCK IT GWEN I CAN DO IT TOO!"

He then galloped down stairs it wasn't that different form moving around as Wildmutt in all honesty and he came down to see an older Male Green unicorn that looked a lot like him but with brown eyes down and in a moment Ben became fourarms too help him up, "Dad that you?"

Carl nodded Ben took nod and said, "ok how come I have a tattoo and you don't?... wait there are more important ones then that!"

In a moment Rook knocked down the door using the prototool as a tonfa as he said, "There are reports of people vanishing and waking up as… mythical equine creatures or …. Talking technicolored ponies.." He then saw Carl and in a moment Ben timed out back into a unicorn.

Ben pointed at rook with a hoof and said, "You breath a word of this to Kevin and Gutrot will becoming after you"

Rook held his hands up and said, "I shall not tell Kevin about you being a unicorn….. Do you feel like dancing on a rainbow right now?"

In a moment Ben charged turning into heatblast and throwing fireballs as he said, "YOU ARE GOING TO BURN FOR THAT ONE ROOK! GET BACK HERE!" Rook was running as Ben hit the dial becoming Xlr8 and he said, "WHY IS THE OMNITRIX EASIER OT USE WITH HOOVES!?"

Later on the space station Kevin was knocked out as Ben just timed out and cracked his left hoof as he looked to Gwen who was normal and he said, "You will not pet me or feed me sugar cubes!" He sound angry.

Gwen looked sad as Max said, "three fourths of humans have vanished and the one sixth has become equine aliens and the final one sixth are just fine we need answers!"

Kevin got up as he rubbed his face as he said, "Note that only applies to pure blood humans or witch is only three thirds of the population."

the Lady anodite, "I've been sensing a lot of magical overlay form another world I think some universe that runs on magic has Run out and is dying making a spill out of what's left."

In a moment an alarm sounded and in a moment Ben became portaler and opened a portal and rolled through it!

Rook then blinked and he said, ".. he has been way to good at that lately… why is the most advanced tech in the universe easier to use with hooves?"

Meanwhile in Bellwood.

Carl was galloping around calling out Sandra's name crying as he stopped and yelled, "Sandra! Please! Show yourself! Please still be here! …. Please don't' leave me!" he said as he fell down to his knees crying, before getting up and trotting off saying, "she's gone! My wife is gone!"

It was at that moment he heard screams witch was odd as Bellwood was mostly empty now as he galloped to them and came to a cream colored Mare earth pony, with brown mane and male a heart cutie mark with a bottle on it, she had Green eyes in panic as she and Carl crashed into eachother.

Carl's horn glow and some how both ponies saw eachothers memories, Carl saw memories of her world before seeing a group of Villains destroying magic making the world fall apart and portals opened her last memory was trying to grab her son as she and him fell through, as she saw her home Equestria destroyed.

The unicorn rubbed his head as he got up he knew her name now, "Love Tap!"

Love tap held her head memories of earth flooding her mind images of super heroes ,villains, machines aliens and magic before she shock her head and looked to the Stallion before her who had lost his wife, "Carl Tennyson… I'm sorry my worlds end, is the end of yours!"

At that point there was a laugh of evil and Carl pushed the mare behind him as he turned around to see an army of mutants with glowing eyes as Animo sat down on a flying mutant red ant with glowing green wings, "The new magic rich environment is already reshaping this world making my mutant ray all the more effective!"

Carl growled his his flank glow as a cutie mark of a red spots badge appears and he fired off a mana blast form his horn as he said, "My mom is made of magic and my son's been stopping you sense he was ten how hard could it be to be the hero!" He said as the blast hit the ant knocking Animo off.

Animo was then grabbed by a mutant bat's legs as it opened it's mouth and spat out a green mana blast only for Carl's eyes to glow purple as he made a dome around him and love tab protecting them.

out in space Verdona stopped hovering and waved her hand bring up a view of earth of Carl fighting with magic as she said, "that's my son but that's not his natural form… wait a tick!" she then pulled up an image of earth and said, "Form changing and life erasing magical overflow..OH MY GOODNESS PLEASE LET FRANK ME OK!" she said as she pulled up an image of an unicorn with glass that looked like Frank but in a sweater and she sighed in relief.

Verdona sighed happily, "Good my babies are just fine.. but not my daughter in laws… WHO EVER DID THIS WIDOWED MY BABY BOYS AND LEFT MY GRAND BABIES MOTHERLESS! GRANDMA IS GOING TO KICK SOME ASSS!" She then took off flying in rage, her anger making her forget she could teleport.

Meanwhile down on earth Ben came out of his portal and quickly turned into Brainstorm to fire off a lighting blast at a mutant swarm of dog sized wasp shocking them as a small orange mane and tailed Colt ran up behind him shaking speaking in a horse like langue.

Ben looked at him figuring the boy had just forgotten how to talk in shock and opened his brain to do a memory share to restore that information, but as the colt's eyes widen form the stream of energy connecting him and ben's head he was proven wrong.

In a moment Ben Timed out as he said, "well now Button Mash! This is a bad turn of events!"

Button mash was shaking as he hide behind Ben who he knew was a super hero as a large mutant appeared.

It looked like a squid giant spider with a bull head and it was roaring breathing fire.

Ben hit the omnitrix and became way big stepping on it like a bug before flashing back to Ben, "Ok that was to quick! Is all this magic messing with the omnitrix systems? I'll have to flush it and replace the mana filter when I'm done…" he stopped for a moment to think about what he said while he wasn't Greymatter of Brainstorm.

before turning his focus on to a flash of purple he spotted and he quickly used his horn to put button mash on his back, " Hold on tight Foal! My super powers are on recharge and mystic mutant army wants us to be there lunch!" he gallop off as mutant bugs chased them and button held on to Ben and yelled ," HELP HELP!

Meanwhile with Carl.

Love Tap was behind him shaking the stallion was panting dirty and looked drained and mutants were all around them knocked out.

Leaving Animo riding his Bat the only one left as Carl fell to his knees, "well I guess Ben had to get it form somewhere!" he then put his ray gun up and pulled out a normal gun, "Ok now you are clearly out of mana and I have a mutant and a gun! You beat the rest of the army I had with me so you pick how you die my bats lunch or bullet in the brain! Come on pick man!"

A moment later purple energy covered animo and he turned to see Verdona who's mana hair looked to be on fire.

Love Tap was shaking as she said, "what kind of monster is that?"

Carl smiled as he fell down completely, "That's not a monster that's my mother! And she is angry!"

Verdona spoke her voice having a fiery ring to it as she told Animo, "My daughter in laws are gone! Thanks to some magical clown ending two worlds My sons are widows and my grand children motherless, now I come here to comfort my grieving sons and grandchildren and what to I see? YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BABY BOY! I AM MADE OF MAGIC THIS WON'T END WELL FOR YOU!"

Carl then stood up and covered Love taps eyes as he said, "…. I feel sorry for the super villain."

Elsewhere.

Ben was panting as he dropped button mash they where on a roof of a building as the omnitrix turned green and he looked through it and said, "hold your breath colt!" he then hit it and became Gutrot as he said, " Time for farts to save the day!"

In a moment Gutrot's guts mixed chemicals and in a moment the gas was relief the gas spreading to the wind hitting the city completely thanks to how high up they where.

Button held his breath and his eyes widen as one of those mutant wasp appeared but slowly returned to a normal one.

Ben then said, "thanks to the new mystic knowledge I was able to make an anti-mutation potion to counter Animo's ray. As the gas hits them the mutants should return to normal."

Ben then timed out as a call on the omnitrix said, "Ben we found Carl." It was Kevin's voice as he said, "So gather up everyone or every pony you can we are all gathering to reunite everyone still here at town hall."

Later on at town hall Love Tap was hugging button mash as Ben patted his father on the back, "So you beat an army welcome to being a hero dad!"

Carl hovered a red spot badge to his son, "my dad already did!"

There was a pony spoke up and said, "WHO'S RUNNING THIS DOWN!"

Argit walked up and said, "as Mayor of undertown, that's the undergrown town below Bellwood for the dimensional misplaced here allow me to read the charter for this for Bellwood!"

Argit read it and said, "Ok according to the chain of command till the next secluded election, should the mayor be unable to mayor, witch vanishing counts it goes to the Mayor's aid who has worked for him the longest. Ok who ever worked for the mayor step up!"

Just Frank Tennyson trotted up and Argit said, "Ok no one else? Then you're technically the longest working aid so your mayor of Bellwood. Name please Mayor?"

Frank walked up the stairs to the plat form with Argit as he said, "Frank Tennyson You may know my nephew Ben."

Argit then put on a hat that read mayor on Frank's head and he said, "then you sir are now running Bellwood. Good luck!" he then walked off as he hand the unicorn notes.

Frank then used magic to hover the notes, "Ok for all dimensional misplaced Ponies please report around back we have make shift tents set up while we reinvade a building to be temporary home for you all unless you have some other place to stay."

Love tab was about to go with the other ponies but Carl stopped her, "you and button can stay with me and Ben."

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later.

Ben was slowly waking up on a pile of hay in a barn he held his head with a hoof as he shock it remembering a few months back.

Flash back.

Ben was in the plumber base in orbit looking at grandpa max as he said, "You want to see me grandpa?" he asked.

Max sighed, "look kid we need you to go out and find more people!"

Ben raised and eye brow as he said, "And what about the ponies?" he asked confused.

Max crossed his arms and said, "what about them? They are on documented aliens in a right universe we would be deporting them all but there planet is gone so we can't do that." There was so little heart in his words.

Ben raised and eye brow and quickly used the omnitrix to become human to cross his arms, "you know that isn't there fault?"

The older red spot rolled his eyes, "they could have handled there own problems and this won't have happened."

Ben point to the omnitrix dial on himself and said, "And last time I checked most of the universe couldn't handle there own problems that is why they need red spots and this? So how are they any different? Can't be magic, as Verdona is my grandma, can't be alien, because again grandma. So is it some kind of fear of equines?"

Grandpa Max rolled his eyes as he said, "you have your orders."

Ben crossed his arms as he timed out back into a unicorn and turned around and said, "and I was a super hero before I was an official red spot. I can go back today and not follow any orders you give me! And as I have to go and do everything why do we even need you guys up here anyway."

Rook walked in just to hear that and looked to Ben in shock as he said, " please till me this is not what it sounds like!"

Ben looked to his friends, "If it sounds like me quitting as my grandpa is an equinephobia then it is what it looks like my friend goodbye may our paths still cross."

End flashback.

Ben got up and he noticed a mare looking at him big beautiful soulful yellow eyes red flowing mane and tail and a lovely brown coat she had wings and horn and his eyes turned into hearts for a moment before he shock his head and said, "Hi I'm Ben Tennyson or Ben ten for short."

She looked at him and said, "then prove it!" Ben then hit his omnitrix and turned into Cannonbolt as he said, "Can't get much more proof then this!"

her eyes sparkled as she said, "I am so sorry for the mix up, and May I say it's an honor to finally officially meet you. I say officially as back when I was ten you saved me and my mother's lives. I'm Jessica Jackson, what brings you out here?"

Ben hit the dial to return to being a pony, as shock his head to fix his mane as he said, "Basically looking for survivors to bring back to Bellwood be they human or pony as it's what's right!" he said as he trotted the mare following him around as he said, "Not because I am a red spot, because I'm not anymore!"

Jessica gasped and said, "What!?" she asked as her wings flared in shock.

the Green unicorn said, "My grandfather the man in charge showed he has no care for ponies, I'm not working with someone who doesn't care about some form of life. When he retires I'll reinstate, till then it's Ben ten super hero."

The Alicorn mare hovered close to him like a love sick puppy, "that's not right I mean you're a pony now a really cute one!" she said blushing.

Ben looked to her as he remembered button mash telling him about Alicorns as he said, " thanks to my dad's engagement my future step brother a pony sense birth told me Alicorns like you have earth pony super strength, Pegasus weather control and flight, and unicorn magic, have you tried to use any of it?"

Jessica shock her head no as Ben said, "Well no point in letting potential go to waste sense rook is gone I could use a hand and I can help you in all departments!"

the alicorn's eyes turned to hearts for a moment.

Later on she was in the air flying following Jetray who was in the lead Jessica new she couldn't caught something that's top speed was measured in miles a second, but she was just happy to be in the air with Ben10.

she smiled as she land on a cloud and tapped it with a hoof making it rain as Ben gave her a thumbs up.

Later on Jessica was using her head to push a building sized chunk of crystal like it was nothing as Ben as Diamondhead was sitting on it using the light to charge a solar panel he had beside him as he said, "That's the stuff! You are a natural Jessica."

Later on at the night.

Jessica was using magic to hover multiple stones around her as Ben was Rocks and he used his powers to made larger and larger stones shoot form the ground at her as she caught them in her magic telepathy.

The golem like alien nodded and said, "Good reflexes, My grandma would be happy to teach you proper spells, Ok you got flight and weather control super strength and basic magic down you are ready!"

Jessica then watched as Ben timed out and in a moment she jumped on him and kissed him happily with her tail making a heart as a heart sharped spark of mana left Ben's horn.

On Jessica's flank appeared a cutie mark of the omnitrix icon with a wedding ring on it.

Later on at the Tennyson house.

Button mash was sitting on the couch using a game pad type thing to play a video game that normally would need hands. When he lost he let out a, "Darn it!"

That is when Love tap trotted in as she saw a portal open up and Jessica stepped out and followed by Ben as Clockwork as he said, "Meet Jessica Jackson."

Love tab blinked before out of instinct bowing to the alicorn before saying "Carl your son has brought home a lady, who form my perspective would be a princess!"

Jessica blinked at the comment and looked herself over, "…what?"

elsewhere in the middle of the Desert.

A stallion earth pony with Blonde hair and mane and a tan coat was adjusting his glasses yell tinted glasses showing the mark five nanoshift exo armor on his left wrist and it's symbol as his cutie mark. "Dam it's high Clyde why couldn't you be Pegasus to control the weather I bet grandma would love a nice rain as would most of the people in the retirement community."

He then heard a scream and galloped off to see Psyphon and Liam and the rest of the gang holding seven grown mares and three fillies in a net

Clyde then yelled out, "HAY LET THEM GO!" he said standing tall.

Psyphon point his wrist beam at him, " I have antimagic weapons there is nothing you can do my little pony!"

The stallion smirked as his wrist band slowly grow and turned into armor as he said, "Then quote my cousin it's hero time!" His armor form was adapted to pony form including a black face guard, it's logo on the flank and robotic fingers on the wrong hoofs.

Rainbow cash blinked as she asked, "did a bracelet just turn into a real cool looking suit of armor!"

the jet and flight pack then came out as Clyde as he said, "And it's all tech no magic so bring it on!" he then charged at great speed hitting Psyphon so hard he was knocked out of there.

He then point points his wrist to the left to fire on two other aliens. As he retracted his wings to fall to avoid a blast before going to headbutt another gang alien.

and he turned around the tip of his armored tail turning to a saw to cut the cut freeing the nine captured ponies. He then summoned an energy shield to block a blaster form Liam.

Clyde looked at the over grown chicken, "remember me? Before I got this armor I knocked you out while you tried to rob that place while I was visiting my fellow hero and cousin Ben?"

Liam dropped his weapon and got down on the ground, "I give I give! Just go away! Tennyson!"

the armored stallion said, "but my last name is Fife.." Liam then turned around and ran leaving all the bad guys beaten.

the armor then retracted in and a mare called Twilight just looked at it, "I most know it's secrets!" she said eyeing it happily.

Clyde stepped back as he said, "you are going to lose it when you see my cousin that lets him turn into other species, I take it but I'm Clyde as my armor as five modes people call me Clyde five. You guys names?"

the yellow one said, "Fluttershy" she sound shy.

the orange one said, "Applejack..nice to meet you there partner!"

the purple one said, "Twilight sparkle."

the blue one said, "Rainbow dash …. Can I try on the armor!"

Rarity fixed her mane, "Rarity nice to meet you but I most say while it saved us it's not a pretty looking thing.

the pinkie one was jumping all around Clyde, "I am Pinkie pie! And I love parties! Do you love parties? Does your also super hero cousin love parties?"

the three little fillies then spoke up the orange one, "I am Scootaloo" the white one, "I am Sweete belle," the yellow one said, "And I am appleboom!" they all three then said, "And we are the cutie mark crusaders

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later.

Twilight was watching Ben as Armadrillo dig a bit around the retirement home community at lighting speeds connecting it to a river and as water flowed in he got out switched to water hazard and filled it with water faster as he said, "there a lake that out to help cool things off! Or at the very least make my cousin's job easier!"

The Purple Alicorn looked at the dial and said, "… I most know how your watches work!" She said stunned.

Ben looked at her and said, "you do that and you'll find yourself in the middle of the sun or worst, in the incursions zoo!"

The former unicorn backed up and added, "your mind of scary for a super hero!"

Ben then looked at her and said, "Let's see now my mother is gone thanks to all of this. My grandpa the man who only dated ladies form other planets is against equines, and my default form was forcefully changed against my will and most of my race is gone. I am kind of pushing more anti-hero right now!"

Twilight sparkle looked to her wings and said, "I can relate to the forced form change with out warning or asking." She said kind of sadly.

Elsewhere Jessica was trotting around using her magic to help rebuild a fence as she looked to Ben's still human great aunt Vera as she said, "So what happened here again?"

the old woman said, "Well it was the day all this went crazy, This strange giant wolf like plants just ran in to the place crushing everything. Then my grandson Clyde showed up as a pony and chased them off with weed killer spray form his armor."

Clyde then trotted by saying, "and said weed killer has stopped working they have be come immune to that Had to switch to flame throwers when they come back do you have any idea how much collateral damage happens form using fire as a weapon! A lot! Half the time I'm repairing instead of being a super hero!"

It then started to rain as Rainbow dash flow down, "I know you guys can't control the weather but we Pegasus can so I figured you could use a little rain and all" she said blushing as she looked to Clyde.

The hero adjusted his glasses as he said, "thanks please make it rain when I need to use flames to chase off those giant wolf like plants"

Rainbow's eyes widen.

Button mash trotted in and said, "Wait Temberwolves were here? That doesn't make sense they live in forest were they can easily hide!"

Clyde looked at him, "wow wow hold on their future step cousin did you say this things are form your planet that means anything form your world could have landed here not just ponies." HE said worried.

Button's eyes widen as he said, "… may the nemetrix remained locked up."

Scootaloo trotted up and asked, "What is a nemetrix?"

Clyde then said, "An evil knock off of my cousin watch that turns deadly monsters into the deadly monster nature made just to eat the things my cousin turns into!"

the orang Pegasus eyes widen, "SOME THING EATS HUMUNGOUSAUR!"

Ben's voice then called out, "AND WAY BIG WHO IS BIGGER THEN MOUNTAINS IF THAT SCARES YOU HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL! WORST PART IS THE KNOCK OFF WAS GIVEN THE POWER TO MAKE SAID MONSTERS MORE MONSTEROUS! IT IS SCARY STUFF!"

Sweete belle was crying as she said, "I DON'T LIKE EARTH!"

Applebloom was shaking as she said, "Yeah it's scary! And weird!"

Button mash then blinked and said, "That's a matter of perspective really .." he then heard a beep and looked to a band around his left wrist, "Oh the phone thing is ringing answer."

Carl's voice then came on, "Button Mash I need to talk to Ben but he won't pick up tell him to call me so we can speak securely!"

Button saluted and said, "Sure right away step dad!" he then galloped off to the fillies confusion.

A few moments later on the Plumber base.

Carl who was in a fitted for a pony plumber uniform that gave his front hooves artificial hands three fingers and one thumb.  
he was trotting before he walked to a wall and looked around and hit it making it open as he stepped in side as he heard his badge ringing and said, "Answer identity!" he said firmly.

The voice said," Relax dad it's me Ben! I am talking to you form the upgrades home moon right now away form everyone you secure on your end?"

Carl walked into a glowing part of the hidden room, "I am now son. How goes getting earth back and running."

Ben said, "You know rerouting and rebuilding a rail way to connect Bellwood to the retirement community magic is helping make the tracks we just need an engine. How goes hidden op possible rebellion!"

Carl sighed and said, "we in the movement are now officially thinking of making it operation rebellion, after what happened today!"

Flash back.

Carl was arguing with his father, "DAD THEY ARE LIFE FORMS LOST AND SCARED ON A STRANGE WORLD THEY NEED HELP JUST AS MUCH AS THE HUMANS WHO WOKE UP WITH HOOVES!"

Max growled and said, "It's there fault this happened it's their fault you're a widower, it's there fault you don't have hands anymore!"

Carl growled and spat in rage, "Love tap and button mash are scared refugees nothing more nothing less they are innocent! How can you have hate against a race of intelligent life forms? How? You married and alien you dated many more aliens. Your job is to protect all form evil! You can't pick and choices with ones to keep safe!"

Max growled and said, "They aren't recognized by the union so I don't have to help if I don't want to!" pulling a technicality.

Carl point to his uniform, "Any species with a member in the plumbers or who's DNA is in the omnitrix is recognized as an intelligent life form. The DNA is confirmed In the omntriix data base and while I may have been changed into I am one and I am a plumber now dad! They are by the books what you have to protect!" he said stomping the ground in anger.

Max crossed his arms, "fine then get a member with no horn or wings, and a member with wings and I'll recognize the other two subspecies!"

The younger Tennyson's jaw dropped in shock as he used magic to pull up his badge, "… you said that… your wife was an alien and you said that… I'm telling mom!" He trotted off.

End flash back.

Carl then said, "And now mom is on board with using the red spot rebellion rule, that states a rebellion against a believed corrupted Magisters is justified so long as upon victory proof is given about set corruption. I had my recorder on in that conversation so we have proof just not the numbers even if we use you in it we won't have the numbers to take the case and restrain him."

Ben's voice then said, "you are not factoring in a lot of things one Clyde, and the ponies own heroes Plus some other super heroes I know! I'll put together my own riot team. Just you wait dad!" he then hung up.

Meanwhile Ben was upgrades on the Mechamoprh moon where he turned into Clockwork and opened a portal and vanished.

he then entered a building and turned into his unicorn form and trotted out to a few Providence agents and he said, "good I am in Providence!" he then hit the dial turning into Ben as he said, "It's me Ben the alien kid I need to talk to Rex."

On of the agents point down the hall and said, "he down the hall…don't probe me bro!"

Ben then walked off saying, "That is raciest!"

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Six opened the door to see Rex holding a cup of tea and a cross to him was Ben in his unicorn form hovering a tea cup form magic.

In the corner Doctor holiday was holding back a squeal of joy. As Ben said, "So that is how my world had a magical apocalypse and why I need your help Man!"

Rex blinked before he got up and said, "Ok I guess, Bye guys I am going to go with the unicorn"

In a moment Ben became Clockwork and the two walked through to see Steam powered robots attacking.

Rex made his smack hands to punch home as he said, "Ok what's going on?"

Clyde then hovered down and said, "Nothing just cleaning up after my arch enemy Steam smythe!" He said happily.

Rex made his cannon and fired as Ben turned into eye guy and fired off optic blast cleaning off the robots.

Rainbow dash poked her head out and said, "Oh that was epic!" she said happily.

twilight was looking and watching as Rex returned his arm to normal and said, "… Can you make more things and how? I MOST KNOW!" she yelled before Button mash got up holding a badge in his mouth.

Mash put it down and tapped it and Ben's dad's voice said, "Ben Son we need more man power My dad has approved use of the nemetrix you know the knock off omnitrix that turns animals in to the monsters that eat what you turn into even way big!"

Everyone looked confused so Ben into Waybig and said, "it's a parasite not bigger! It eats form the inside out!" he said before timing himself out.

Everyone made a grossed out face as the message continued as Carl said, "I know you planned on bring rex in but we need more help! Find your friend Zax the current… I forget the word but it means monster King! If he can control dragons, soul sucking monsters , flying jelly fish and dinosaurs he should be able to handle the nemetrix!"

Fluttershy looked to Rainbow and said, " I TOLD YOU I SAW A JELLY FISH SWIMMING IN THE AIR!" She said with a yell.

Applejack blinked as he raised a hoof shaking, "How is we going to find us a monster king?"

Rex who was using his smack hands to hold Twilight back said, "Won't it be as easy as going were monsters are?" he asked not freaked out at all.

Clyde then lowered his mask, "you guys can but I am need here! This is a retirement community and Smythe keeps attacking it! It needs to be protected!"

Rarity flipped her mane as she said, "yes so how about me Fluttershy and the foals say here! To hold down the fort I'm sure he could use a little help clean up the dreadful mess those steam driven golems made of this place!" She said happily.

Button mash smirked as he hit the badge again as he said, "And now for message number two!"

Gwen's voice then same out and said, "Ben there is some kind of orange airship crashed in Aegina!"

Mash then hit it again as he said, "And final one!"

Jessica's voice came over as she said, "I got called away back to Bellwood they made a generator for the city that works on magic and they called me for my turn running it with my alicorn magic!"

Ben nodded then became portaler opening a portal that he Rex Twlight, Rainbow dash, Applejack walked through.

Pinkie pie hopped through asking, "Mr. Rex what kind of dances do you like to do? Is it the robot?" She asked happily.

Only for her eyes to widen as their were ant people around them with glowing orange eyes holding four weapons.

Twilight's jaw dropped as she asked, "What are this?"

Ben who was back to being a unicorn pulled out a phone and typed in, "Ant people Aegina! Oh internet says the god Zeus turned the ants on the island his son was king of into people after a virus killed most of the people! Now everyone remain calm!"

Applejack gulped as she said, "How cans yous say that!?" She said panicked.

Rex made his large robotic legs only for Humungousaur at his max height to grab him and pick him up, "the orange glow form there eyes shows Zax is controlling them! Look Zax man I know you looking at us through this bug eyes! It's me Ben your friend we just want to talk!"

the antmen then made a path as Ben put rex down and both returned to normal as they walked along.

Pinkie pie hopped along asking, "Hay bug guys? Do you like picnics? Do normal ants ruin your picnics? " She asked happily.

Twilight looked at them smirking, "so much to know! I need one of those phones thing to get on the internet! I know it form my time in the human mirror world! But so cool! The magical power need to make this things form little ants!"

Rainbow dash was shaking as she said, "Bugs bugs bugs!"

they then came to the airship where Zax was waiting arms crossed holding the claw as he said, "So What can I do you for Ben good budy?" he asked happily.

Ben then cleared his throat, "So how is your family?"

Zax rolled his eyes, "All here all normal but sick form some kind of virus! It's even effect Fiskerton, Zon and Komodo! Dad things it's the virus that effect this island and I am ok because like the King I have magic in my system!" he said looking at his hand.

Twilight blinked before rubbing her hoof, "I am a proof at magic I am sure I can find a cure by studying you just need a little blood!"

Zax smirked and said, "you do that and you have my help with what ever!" he said happily

Later on in the airship all of the Saturdays minus Zax were a sleep but stable as Twilight said, "and there we have it they will probably sleep for a week! I'll stay behind and watch them I am equinely divine as I am an alicorn!"

Zax smiled as he crossed his arms and said, "Ok me and the antmen are yours Ben!" he said happily.

Ben then became Clockwork opened a portal and said, "Ok Ladies we are off to a war zone in space! In a tin can, against monsters aliens, weapons of death and destruction and possible super villains because I just got the rebellion start text for my dad! Zax you handle the nemetrix aliens, Rex you handle the base!"

In a moment they walked through to see plumber vs plumber!

As a hypnotic appeared only for it's eyes to glow orange as the Antmen marched in to help the red spots wearing green armor to show there rebellion.

Ben then became fourarms as Rex held his hand to a door and opened it only to see Rook holding his prototool in weapon mode!

Rook fired as Rex made his Block party shield then charged it to the fun chucks to knock Rook out as Ben sadly said, "I am sorry Rook!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

On the plumber base Zax was walking holding the claw out as the nemetrix had it's current host as a panuchian making copies of its self, to attack multiple Plumbers allied with Max as Zax said, "you realize the loser here loses there jobs? So why stand against Ben? You know he is in the right! You know you don't stand a chance now that my Kur powers has taken away your anti-ben measures your fighting is useless!" he said sadly adding, "you will fail and you will lose your jobs and you will suffer in the long run as I highly doubt anyone on this planet will be hiring the guys who tried to kill Ben10"

Zax avoid a shot by knocking it away with the Claw as he point it at the plumber who shot him making the Panuchian split again and charge after the red spot as he sighed, "starting to think you are all against the ponies! They didn't start this! They lost there homes! They are as much of the victims as the earth is!" he said sadly, "why most humanity always need a face to point blame on."

Elsewhere.

Rex was swinging his bad axes around slashing a part Plumber machines and Red spots weapons before switching to Block party top protect himself form cannons built in to the walls as he said, "Gee What the hell is with this place, right station and prison! But I thought I would be dealing with more dangerous things!" he said as he lowered his goggles and charged through the walls shooting him.

He then made it to the cells and looked around as Fist trick said, "oh you know bro What's your name?"

Rex blinked before switching to his big fat sword and shouldering it, "Rex the nanotech cyborg! He said happily as he changed the sword to buzz saw mode to slash so hovering drones as Animo said, "My cyborg brother would marry you in a heart beat!"

Rex blinked taking his focus off the drones allowing him to be shot in the chest knocking him back before he switched to smack hands to start smashing him as he yelled out, "… you know what judging is wrong!"

Meanwhile in another room.

Carl was using a magic shield to protect himself form fire being shot at him by Max as he yelled out, "Never though it would come to this dad!" he said as he dropped the shield to fire off a mana blast form his horn.

Max jumped and fired back, "Can't you see this change has changed the way you think!" he said firing back.

Carl jumped up making a mana plat form below him as he returned fire and said, "I am thinking just fine, I miss Sandra. I love my son! I even still love you dad! I also know no one involved in this honestly cosy apocalypse is to blame! So why are you blaming the ponies? Why because they are the ones who couldn't stop themselves form losing there magic rich home world?"

Carl then jumped down to avoid a blast as he said, "That's like blaming you for mom not being there when I was growing up! It wasn't your fault! She is the one that had boys and had to leave because there was no girls to teach magic too!" He said sadly. As he Max fired but Carl opened a mini portal that made the shot fly in and come out a few inches away form Max.

Carl smirked as he happily said, "But I have to admit I think I am a natural at it! Now that I have it!" he said once more summoning a magic shield as he said, "Come on dad part of you has to know blaming the ponies is insane! Don't throw your whole carrier the thing you clearly cared more about then me and my brother away!" he said bittersweetly.

Meanwhile in a room not to far away.

Ben was running as Xlr8 as Rook shot at him as Ben said, "Rook you of all people are with Max? he is against a whole species! I am the older of the omnitrix I have to do what is good for all life! Come on Rook change sides before I Win and you are dishonorable discharged like the Vreedle brothers!" he yelled before he slipped and tripped and saw slime, "Slime shots!"

Rook took aim as Ben became Clockwork to open a large portal In front of him and behind Rook as he said, "Try it you'll just blast yourself!" he spoke.

Rook sighed as he said, "Magiester Tennyson's job is to protect and police earth, noun of this ponies have a legal immigration permit or paper work Ben! They are on this planet illegally!" he said sadly.

At that point Ben sighed and said, "Geee isn't this familiar!" in a moment the portal vanished along with Ben and in a moment a mana blast hit Rook in the side knocking him back making him drop the prototool.

that is when he turned to see Ben in his unicorn form as he happily said, "Magic sweet magic! Thank you for the listens grandma!" he said happily before hitting the dial and changing.

he became what looked like a griffin with the dial on the green vest, the feathers on his head were green the rest black his green eyes closed in as he charged out his talons out at Rook.

Rook held out his wrist firing off wrist mounted beams at Ben who flow to avoid them as he said, "when did you get this alien!"

In a moment while above Ben turned into a black furred Minotaur wearing Green shorts with the dial on a white belt and slammed right down on top of Rook knocking him out before he jumped back and timed out saying, "Same time I got the hooves." He said to his knocked out former friend.

Ben sighed as he trotted off into the next room to see his Dad hiding behind a magic shield as his grandpa who was now holding two large space rifles fired at him and Ben said, "there is not enough therapy in the world to undo this!" he said sadly.

Ben then sadly hit the dial becoming eyeguy and hefired off beams knocking the weapons out of Max's hands before firing cold beams to Free his feet and hands making the old man shiver.

Carl then dropped his shield and Galloped off and put a decide into a control panel and hit, "Send any moment now the higher ups will get the proof of you being against a lower tech specie you will lose your job with a dishonorable discharge along with all the red spots on your side it's over dad! It's over!" he said sadly.

A Green portal then opened.

Later down at the hanger Rook was handing his badge over sadly as did Max and the other red spots on his side as the Magisterata sadly said, "I am so disappoint in your Max. You are all here by like the Vreedle brothers shameful dishonorable discharges!"

She then walked over to Ben and hand him a badge and said, "and you are reinstated Ben Tennyson." Ben smiled as he took the badge with his magic and said, "thanks."

Magister Patelliday sighed, "Well looks like I am in charge now… Can I have car las an assistant he seems to be a natural as he is the one who got the proof and got this all organized."

Ben smirked as he said, "Well his uniform is covering it so you can't see it but!" he point to the omnitrix symbol that was his cutie mark, "this species change tells us what we are the best at with symbols right here his is a plumber badge." He sad happily.

Carl smirked and bowed saying, "why it's true as can be!"

Magisterata rubbed her chin and said, "very well then Carl you are now second in command to Patelliday and also keep up this kind of work and you will be a magister in no time!" She said happily turning to leave as all the plumbers who where still red spots saluted.

Kevin then point to Zax and Rex and said, "ok now I guess we need two get this two home!" he said braking the quit.

Ben nodded as he turned into Clockwork and opened a portal and said, "On it Come on Rex let's get you home! Shame we didn't need to fuse using upgrade again!"

Rex shivered as he said, "I think you mean thankfully unicorn dude!"

Months later

Love tab and Carl were kissing at an altar with all the ponies and most of the town of belwlood and undertown watching and cheering as Love tap through her flowers.

Rarity charged screaming, "THOSE FLOWERS ARE MINE!" she then fell down and her eyes widen as the Flowers land right in the mouth of Scootaloo who was yawning.

Pinkie pie sighed sadly, "Well Scootaloo this means you are the next lady in this room to get married…. You'll be married before rainbow dash."

the little Filly spat out the flower and yelled, "I DON'T WANT THEM!" And ran off

Verdona laughed as she said, "Now that was cute as can be! Well I guess all is well that ends not in the end of the planet."

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later Rook was in his traditional outfit on his home planet in a hut as Ben looked at hi sighing, "rook I tried to warn you! I tried to save your carrier!"

Rook was about to speak but magic held his mouth shut as Ben said, "I told you Max had lost it! I told you refuges need to be protected! I told you everything you need to know! I thought I showed you our leaders are not always right so blindly following was orders would screw you over."

Ben turned to trot out as he said, "And worst of all I thought I showed I would always be your friend. I am sorry I failed at those last two then!" he then walked out and hit his omnitrix changing to clock work to make a portal home.

Later on in Bellwood.

Ben was jury rig happily finishing work on the normal power station and flipping it on as he smiled, "there no more need for unicorn or alicorn power!" he said as Twilight who was wearing a hard hat Saluted him.

the Alicorn then happily said, "thank you Ben! I mean honestly it seems like you are doing everything finding survivors helping other towns recover stopping super villains you are everywhere!"

Ben timed out and galloped off saying, "I know speaking of witch!" he turned into Xlr8 and soon was at his uncles office were he saw his uncle kissing Twilight Velvet sparkles mom as he blinked and said, "…. Well what ever!" he then put down a package on the desk and said, "here is your package form steamvile Smythe doing good but still a stupid name! and why am I doing packages simple Ditzy came down with a cold."

He then ran out.

Later Ben was sitting on a planet with Jessica who was snuggling up to him happily with energy hearts around her head as they where watching a movie at what looked like a former drive in with a lot of other couples.

In the projector booth.

Button was wearing hat smiling as he watched it and eat some popcorn as he said, "What it's a summer job? Plus free movies!" he said happily.

Pinkie pie popped up and said, "hay braking the fourth wall is my thing silly"

Next day.

carl was in unicorn with his wife love tab by his side at a speech Frank as he smiled.

Love Tab elbowed her husband a bit playfully and said, "I know it's part of the job and all but why are we here.

Carl then spoke up, "between us, the retirement village, steamvile, new York, new Vegas, under town, and a few other towns with no names all over the map running we can official now restart the united states of America. This means bring in governors who over see states not just towns and a president that over sees the countries runnings. As it's returning our country to normal it's a big deal darling."

Button mash looked up and said, "… I heard something about one earth government what's that means dad?" he said happily calling Carl dad.

Carl nodded and said, "Simple right now all the worlds governments are just red spot relief and restoration acts, well the unite kingdom's royals didn't vanish so they are normal but the rest of the world is leaderless. The long and short of it is the plan is to just treat every country that has towns and what not but no leaders as part of the unite states so most of earth is under one flag if you will!"

Meanwhile in the united Kingdom.

Ponies , but former humans and naturals, humans and aliens were going about their normal business when strange pods start to rain down form the sky and unfold in to spider tanks shooting blast.

As a hologram of a humanoid robot with a visible brain in a jar appeared, the root had no face other then one glowing eye as it point to the people watching, "I am professor albert jay Animo this kingdom is now my prepare to be upgrade organic waste!"

Before long Ben was there as Diamond head smashing the ground making spikes pop out impaling the spider tanks as he sighed and said, "… great another crazy! And how cliché is this!" he said complaining about his day.

He then became Jetray and flow off to the palace were a white unicorn mare with blonde mane and tail and blue eyes with a crown cutie mark was running for her life form spidertanks.

As professor animo walked after her his right arm morphed into a cannon as he fired, the mare summoned a barrier but it shattered and she was knocked back.

the professor was about to fire on her but a black and green slime covered him fusing into and over riding his control over his robotic body as the omnitrix symbol appeared on his eye and Ben stated, "you connect all your spider tanks to you! Well then All spider tanks attack eachother!" a moment later The robot's head flow off the body and up out the roof.

Leaving Ben to puppet the body so he slimed off and reformed as upgrade and helped the princess up, "are you ok Princess?"

The unicorn hugged Ben happily as she said, "Greatly now! Listen tell your plumbers I will be part of this one world government so long as universal health care and my countries food processing standards are in it!" she said happily.

Ben nodded and said, "I'll happily tell them and set up a meeting.

the unicorn princess bowed to Ben and said, "good because I didn't want this! I didn't want to be a princess or a queen! But I am all that's left well I am calling the shots and I say no more! One world here we come in the rebuild!"

A few months later.

Ben was traveling in the rust bucket with button Mash , Jessica ,the mane six while Boid and octagon who were back in plumber uniforms were at the drivers seats.

octagon who was driving adjust his cap and happily said, "I gots to say Ben it's an honor to be made an honorary plumber and be back in uniform!"

Boid then smiled and said, "Mostly because we ain'ts never had no honor before! We ain't sure we likes it, but until they make pony driving controls we'll happily drive you's on the hunt for more towns and what night while that down race for president thing goes on till they is only two possible."

Octagon then looked at his brother before returning his eyes to the road, "be that as it may it's an honor to be with you on this hunt for surviviors lost peoples and what not and IS THAT THING THERE DEAD!" he said stopping the Rv and opening the door and walking out to see a foal on the road.

Octagon picked the foal up and looked at her bat like ears bat wings grey fur blue mane and tail and chest moving up and down as he happily yelled," KID'S OK JUST! SHE JUST BE ONE OF THOSE SLEEP AT DAY THINGS THAT FELL A SLEEP ON THE ROAD! BRINGING HER IN SO SHE DON'T GET RUN OVER OR EATEN BY ESCAPED ANIMALS! AFTER ALL THIS IS NOW LION COUNTRY AND TIGER AND BEAR COUNTRY!"

Boid then yelled out, " OH MY!"

once in side they put the filly on one of the beds and Fluttershy was petting her sleeping head as she sadly said, "what happened did her family vanish? Did they get her out for being the only one to change? What even is her little name?" she sad crying.

Ben point to the sun setting as he said, "We are about to find out!"

In a moment the sun was down and the bat pony jumped up and yelled in confusion going, "WHERE AM I ? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?"

Button mash blinked, "so you pass out as soon as the sun comes up and wake up as soon as it goes down! That can be a danger to your life! I mean what if the sun came up while you where flying!" he said pointing out flatly how shocking it was this filly was still alive.

Ben quickly hit the dial turning to Snare-oh and in a moment the Filly's eyes sparkled before she jumped and tackled Ben making him fall over, " BEN TEN! THANK GOODNESS I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" She cried a loud.

Ben timed out and petted her crying little head as he said, "it's ok it's ok tell the super hero what happened!" he said.

Jessica also happily pet the little fillies head.

she sniffled and said, "My name is Tammy, roseworth! I was home then the strange light came up when when I woke up I was this home alone at night crying and screaming for my mommy and daddy but I couldn't find them!" She cried as she said, "I Can't Find ANYONE! I'VE BEEN SCARED AND ALONE CRYING AND LOOKING FOR A POLICE OFFICER OR A SUPER HERO SOI CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS!" she said crying with triggered every pony in there to give the little bat pony a cool down hug to try and clam her

Boid hit a button on the dash board and said, "Computer voice thing What we Know on Tammy roseworth in the state of Washington."

A computer voice then said, " Her mother was a baker, her father a pilot who left for work when the change happened. Neither have been seen sense."

Octagon nodded and said, "Track plane's bath with were it should has been when the change happened and let's just say crash betting he either couldn't fly it with hooves or he's a bat too."

A map hologram then showed up at part of the rocky mountains in Colorado.

ben smiled, "then that is were we will look for him! It's ok kid I promise we'll find your dad!" he said half giving hope half being unsure of it, after all the chance were against them.

Meanwhile in part of the rocky's in a a make shift village was made as an add on to a mountain town leading form a plane crash.

an adult male Bat pony with grey fur brown mane and tail and yellow eyes was looking at a locket with a picture of a human women man and a daughter and he cried. "Please … please both of you still be out there somewhere! Please be alive! Please be alright!"

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the night Tammy was looking out the window at all the metal towers with steam coming through them. There was steam powered black and white screens cars and phone boots it was like a steam powered version of the 90s.

Boid was driving while everyone else was sleeping in the Rv, as he said, " Leaving Steamvile in an hour! Day light in a half hour!"

a half hour later Tammy was a sleep as Bid said, "that right there is dangerous! What if she passed out in the middle of the air!"

a half hour later a newly awakened ben was upgrade merged with the rv to make it flow as they came to the snow and he landed down on a road and timed out and came out and blinked, "It shouldn't be snowing right now!"

That is when he saw a weather station and blinked and he yelled out, "GUYS WE GOT SOMETHING WEIRD IS UP AND IT MAY HELP US!"

the Only one to come out was a yawning Jessica who stretched and said, "What is it darling?"

Ben pointed to the weather station, "Alien weather station!"

Jessica smiled as she took to the air making Ben glow as she hovered him all the way up where they came to what looked like a normal fully running down in the middle of a snowy winter.

they saw a highbreed ship hooked up to the town's power grid.

Jessica saw a penguin and said, "Look it's so cute!" she said happily.

As a purple highbreed walked up and looked at them, "And who are you two?"

Ben point to his omnitrix and said, "ben Tennyson and my girlfriend Jessica jackason!" he sound happy and proud the highbreed then bowed.

He then spoke up and said, "then come this way." He then lead them to the ship and and in a moment they came to a highbreed with a green arm and Ben said, "Reiny it's me Ben!" he declared happily.

Reiny smiled as he got up and bowed and said, " My old friend so nice to see you again even if it's a new face."

Ben smiled and said, " yeah could I get some help I am looking for people's lost family members!"

Reiny then hand him a scanner, "here it's a genetic scanner just peace of dna and it will find family of the dna score!"

Ben smiled as he said, "so what is up why are you here?"

Reiny smiled as he lead ben along getting him to come in the town as he said, "Simple I heard about what happened and had to help in a week another ship will take me home but I have made snow top as a town even releasing some artic zoo animals and what not."

Ben smiled," thanks mom!"

Later on Tammy was crying and hugging her dad as they were reunited thanks to Ben flying the Rust bucket again.

While the mane six smiled happily watched and cry under the moon light.

Ben smiled as he looked around the town Tammy's father made filled with zebra and bat ponies appears that Zecora had started dating Tammy's father.

ben smiled, "Family healing life returning … but it's not all this good and happy still probably a lot who are… We have a few weeks till the government restore till then I'll save every town I can!"

he said happily as the Mane six smiled.

twilight smiled and said, " YES EXPLORING THIS WORLD!"

Fluttershy smiled as she said, "Yay! But can we get new drivers the Vreedle brothers don't smell good no offence" the Vreedle brothers gave an understanding nodded.

Rainbow dash smiled as she said, " yes adventure!"

Pinkie pie was jumping around happily as she said, "I'll happily party with humanity!"

applejack rolled her eyes as she said, " yep! This will be fine and dandy I hope we meet some farmers."

Rarity adjust her mane," yes let's clean up the mess the end of two worlds made" she said happily.

Jessica happily nuzzled Ben and said, " yes let's save the world together!"

Button mash smiled as he waved by the Tammy, " bye Tammy!" he waved only for the bat pony filly to trot and kiss him on the check making him turn read before she galloped back off to her dad.

Rarity blinked and said, "well looks like sweete belle has competition!" she said happily.

Meanwhile a few miles down the road.

in a large city that appeared to be empty animals form the zoo lions tigers and bears, and a few other animals.

Up on top of a building there was an Equestria Zebra she had on a green hood and cape and was holding a bow in her hooves and using her mouth to fire the arrow down form the roof top at a lion and it hit killing it and in a moment Scavengers moved in as she smirked throwing the bow over his neck as he turned galloped and jump down to a smaller roof , " there that'll distracted them!"

she said as he looked down to see timber wolves running in to eat the kill and lowered her hood revealing a mohawk with red streaks and a necklace made of anima teeth around her neck as she sighed, "I have to make it home! I have to believe my son is still alive out in this place!"

She said worried as she continued her jumping form roof top to roof top watching below for brief moments down at the timber wolves as she said, "My son has got to be alive out there I will find him!" she said firmly as she ran along down the roof stairs in to the building having run out of shorter buildings to run down.

She looked down at her quiver and grabbed an arrow in her mouth holding it life a knife in case she need it, as she galloped out saying to herself, "or my name isn't Pam Levin… wait I can't be sure that is even my name thanks to that mind altering bastard man crab!" she said with a yell as she charged.

Jumping up over a tiger and running but when the tiger got close enough to jump she turned and stabbed it in the neck with the arrow in her mouth before letting it go and galloping off and jumping down a man hole down into the sewer.

She shivered at the smell as she charged through but stopped when she came to a latter and touched it's metal making her form change to be made of metal. She morphed her hooves into four fingered claws and smiled at the fingers as she climbed up and slashed at a bear she above her way out.

She then charged as she said, "This creatures I can handle it's those alien ones my powers don't work on or around! This will till me when one is close! I will find you my son! I will find you and what ever fakers that man crab put you with I am your real mother and I will find you Kevin! My stolen from me baby boy!" she said firmly and sadly.

Only for her metal morph to fade as she ran in a panic to see a Chimera behind her and her eyes widen as she ran, "STAY OUT OF THE TAIL AND CLAW RANGE AND HIDE FORM THE WINGS!"

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Ruined city the Rust bucket was parked.

Fluttershy was running screaming form a lion crying, "THE ANIMALS HERE ARE NOT THAT TALKATIVE!"

Ben turned into Gutrot and fired gas form his palm at the lion knocking it out and said, "Lady it was magic that made your animals that smart, we don't have that so they don't talk they are near mindless instinct driven creatures, why do you think we fence them in! this city had the worlds largest Zoo with all that escaped it's a real creature feature of the animal kingdom!"

Boid was rolling out a tire and said, "I can't believe a rhino hit us and all that happened was it's horn popped a tire." He said flatly pointing out why they couldn't leave.

Jessica came out and said, "And look sighs!" she said making a magic arrow to point to a sigh that says Alive.

Button mash looked out and said, "How do we know that isn't old not to be a downer." He said stating facts.

Rainbow dash flow out and said, "I'll scout! I've been getting copped up in there anyway." She said happily flying before long she was miles away.

She then spotted a Zebra on a roof she used thoughted the stone roof and became stone morphing her right for leg into a hammer.

She charged at the tiger before her hitting it with her hammer hoof knocking it out before she returned to normal and jumped to another roof and rainbow dash flow down landing at the Zebra as she said, "That was so cool it's just like kevin!"

In a moment the Zebra touched the metal side rail becoming metal and she tackled Rainbow dash making the Pegasus eyes widen , "YOU KNOW MY SON WHERE IS HE! TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS RIGHT NOW!"

Rainbow dash was shaking in fear as the Zebra lady moprhed a hoof in to a large axe and she said, "Back in the City of bellwood! Nice to meet you mrs Levin!" She said nervously only for the lady to growl, "THAT IS NOT MY NAME NOR HIS!"

The Pegasus was shaking in fear as she let out and " eep!" as the axe got closer.

The Zebra looked at herself in the reflection of her weapon and turned it back into a hoof with a sigh, "I am sorry, It's just sense I got my memories back I've been on edge."

she backed up and Rainbow dash got up and blinked, "Does it have anything to do with those Rooter guys ben mentioned?" she asked confused.

The Zebra lowered her hood and nodded, "My name is Lacy Stonewood. I am an Osmosian a human subspecies with random super powers. My powers are what got me disowned by my family and kicked out upon the streets they did not want a freak for a child. The streets were horrible but I found my way using my powers and I was given a precious gift a son. A family who loved me no matter what." She said sadly.

Rainbow dash continued to listen as the Zebra said, "then they came! The day before I saw my son age one touch stone and become it much like I could the next day they took him form me! They took my baby boy form me!" She growled in rage stomping the ground making a hole under her hoof form her metal body.

Lacy turned and said, "they want to use his powers for there own gain so they took him and gave him to strangers who they altered the memories of, they made me watch I was overwhelmed by there numbers and knocked out and when I woke they used my son to give themselves powers, they then did something horrible they erased him form my memories while making me look at his picture." She growled.

Rainbow dash just stood there crying in horror as Lacy finished her story, "then that light came! My memories returned when I woke as a Zebra months seemed to have past and the city was mess I tried to fight my way out to find my son! To find Kevin to tell him the truth to say sorry for how his mother couldn't protect him!" she closed her eyes as tears formed, "But they won't let me! Strange beast! My powers shut down around them. Leaving me helpless and trapped here! Unable to leave unable to find my son!"

Rainbow dash broke down crying as she said, "You can leave with us we have Ben10 with us! And working phones!"

Lacy turned sharply as she said, "I know Ben10 can handle the wooden wolves and Chimeras but there is one I don't think even Ben10 can match!" she said worried as a roar was heard and seven heads came out of a lake as a large armless body came out of the lake walking showing all seven heads were part of one body.

Rainbow dash looked at it and said, "… pardon my human but OH SHIT IT'S A HYDRA!"

In a moment Way Big appeared and punched one of the heads only for two to grab on to his wrist.

Ben struggled as two more heads bit in to his knees, and the four head lift him up the other three taking turns headbutting him in the gut.

Lacy bite her lip, nervous as if not even Ben10 could beat this thing she would be trapped forever unable to reunite with her son.

Ben growled as he struggled to bring his arms together as he said, "Hay ugly Cosmic ray!" his cosmic ray then fired hitting it in the chest making it gasp for air as it Dropped way big.

Way big then moved his arms around in circles as the sky's darkened, And Ben smirked and said, "Every seen a cosmic storm before ugly!" in a moment the storm lift both the giants up.

the hydra roared as it tired to bite at Ben but he was moving around at high speed standing on a cosmic cloud lifting him unable to be hit as the Alien hero said, "Fun fact I don't need air? Do you need air? Because we are heading for space!" the hydra's eyes widen almost as if some one realizing they messed up bad!"

The storm continued to lift them both up till they where out of view then after a few moments the storm came down dropping off only way big who put his hands on his hips in victory saying, "He did need air!" Ben then timed out vanish.

Lacy jumped for joy, " YES YES I CAN FINALLY LEAVE AND FIND MY SON!"

Later down the road at what could only be called a popped up town along a country road, made form Rvs tents one store and a few landed UFOS with the plumber simple.

Lacy was crying as Kevin also in tears hugged her and she said, "I am so sorry I let them take you away from me! Let them control your life I am so sorry"

Kevin petted his mother's Zebra head as he said, "You tried mom that's all that matters."

Watching in tears was Rainbow dash who hide her face with her wing as she said, "No pony look at me! I said don't look at me!"

Twilight blinked in shock at her friend as she said, "I didn't know she had a sensitive side?"

Rarity smiled happily petting Rainbow dash back as she said, "There is hoof slash nail care place come along let's get a hooficure" the Pegasus sniffled before saying "That sounds nice."

Applejack blinked in confusion as she said, "Wells guess its really be the end of the worlds!"

Pinkie pie jumped by happily, "Applejack applejack I just tried this great drink called coffee!" she then slowly vanished as another pinkie pie hugged her.

Octogen rolled his eyes, "She be leaving them there after images she be so fast now!"

Applejack was gasping for air," KEEP COFFEE AWAY FORM HER!"

To be continued.

Omake.

Jboy44 was typing this when he looked to his left to see smiling Pinkie pie as he sighed, "So come to pay me another visit? I swear you forth wall breakers!"

Pinkie pie held a scripts as in her hoofs as she said, "I am happy with being in your stories, and I know this one is getting close to finished and all but I have a script for a chapter maybe give it a look so I can get a writing credit?"

Jboy44 took it and looked it over, "this is just as weird as I thought but it's ben10 it can be pulled off I'll think about it" Pinkie pie was then gone and Jboy44 noticed he typed all of this out of instinct and said, "I'll call it an omake."

end omake.


	9. button mash the hero part one

It was night time in the rust pocket.

Button mash closed his eyes and soon found himself in an inverted version of Canterlot and heard a voice screaming for help.

He looked in to a window and saw what looked like a filly version of Luna his age screaming, "It's horrible it drained me and my sisters power now I am all that's left it's killing me! By revere aging save me! SAVE ME! I AM IN THE CASTLE!"

Button mash blinked and trotted to wards the castle where he saw blank featured shadows in the shape of ponies moving towards him he then turned and galloped off as they chased him, "Mom is right need to lay off the video games!"

He then hid behind a corner and looked at them searching, "If only I had big brothers watch!" he then saw a light and looked to his left hoof to see a copy of the alien force version of it.

the colt blinked before looking through it and turning the dial and hit it becoming Water hazard and he rushed out and fired water jets at the things only for it to do nothing so he hit the dial, becoming heatblast.

He looked like his brothers Ten year old version and he fired off fireballs at the Shadows but they based right through them, "Ok not fire or water!" they were closing In and he hit the dial becoming a copy of ten year old Xlr8 and he ran off at high speed to regroup.

he came to a building hit the dial becoming Fourarms and smashed through it it's door before Running in it to see a mirror.

the Filly Luna was yelling, "WHAT KIND OF HERO ARE YOU!?" she screamed,

Button mash he the dial becoming Diamondhead the reboot version as he said, "well Sorry Princess but I am new to this! How do you even beat this things!" one of the shadow ponies came in only for light to bounce off diamond head and hit it making it vanish. "oh…. I am not the brightest tool in the box as light seemed kind of obvious wait light! I need my brothers alien Shockrock!" he then hit the dial becoming Shockrock.

He then charged out firing off blue energy beams as he said, "YES! Ben needs to use this guy more often." Before long they where all gone.

he then hit the dial becoming Cannonbolt the ten year old version and he rolled to race off to the castle happily saying, "best dream ever! I get to be the hero and save a princess!" he sound happy till he got to the castle and timed out.

he tried to change again but it won't time in so he sat down and sighed, "in a few minutes when it recharged.. no wonder big brother complains about this!"

After waiting awhile button looked through hit the dial and became Jetray and flow up to the top of the castle and land on a balcony to see the Filly version of Luna.

the Balcony then vanished removing a way out and button blinked before Luna looked at him annoyed, only for her eyes to widen as he turned into Rath and slashed down the door as he said, "Come on princess we are getting out of here!"

Luna then blinked as she trotted behind him her Wings not strong enough yet to let her fly

Before long button mash timed out again, as they came to a large shadow thing bigger then the room it had no shape as he yelled, "YOU CAN NOT WIN COLT!"

Button mash then hit the dial becoming Humungousaur and he banged his chest as he grew soon he was smashing the room around him as he grew as the shadow asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The colt smiled, "Simple I need to get the princess out of the castle so I'll smash the castle!" Soon he picked up Luna and shield her in his arms as he grow to the max Sixty feet tall making the castle fall down around them.

In a moment he kicked off a large piece of it with his tail before timing out and looking at Luna.

the Filly princess of the night rolled her eyes and said, "Not the most traditional way to save a princess form a monster but you still did it hero so here's your reward!" She then Grabbed button mash's face and kissed him making the colt's eyes widen as his spinner hat span so fast it jumped off his head for a moment.

before long his eyes widen and he was up and there was still A filly Luna kissing him and he still had an omnitrix.

the next morning.

outside the Rust bucket on a country road, Ben was transforming into the aliens as button turned into the same alien to see if it was real.

twilight blinked in confusion, "Dream save princess wake up you get what you had in it ?... what is this a screen play written by Pinkie pie!"

Pinkie pie winked at you the reader as she whispered, "yes I wrote this chapter!"

Jessica was using magic to brush Luna's mane as she hummed.

Rarity was smiling a she had bows out, "Let's go with some bows I am thinking icy blue to hold pig tails!" she didn't care there was a make over happening right now!

Boid then said, "it does not matter the barter is dead the solar panels will charge it if we live it off, So five hour brake everyone go for a walk in the woods or what ever!"

Later on While Ben and Jessica were going for a hike, Button mash was rotting around the woods with Luna.

The little Princess of the night then screamed when she point at a giant ant, that opened it's mouth a breath fire summoning a magic barrier.

Only for button to become Water hazard and fire a stream of water putting out the fire before changing to diamond head and punching the ground to make a crystal spike come up and impale it he then timed out and be blinked, "…. What is wrong with this things battery?"

At that point Animo came down riding an ant and he blinked, "I am sorry I thought I picked up Ben's omnitrix who are you and why do you have one?" he asked confused.

Button mash smiled as he said, "Button mash Tennyson Ben's little brother! And I just got it!"

Animo nodded and hummed as he said, "Fascinating you know once I captured your brother and found I could use one of his hair to make mutants with all his unlocked transformations you will do!"

The ants then swarmed in as Button mash become Humungousaur and he growled before smashing a few and picking up Luna and setting her on his shoulder.

She smirked as she fired off Magic beams form his shoulder handling the ants.

Only for in a moment a hook to land on Button mash's dial making him blink as it glow for a moment before he ripped the line connect it to Animo's guns off.

Animo looked to his gun it's meter was half Green half white and he had his hand spread it's wings and say, "five is enough! I know have the genetic code of Five aliens! I will go make monsters with this now!" He said flatly.

Button then timed out making Luna land on top of him as they galloped off after him as button said, "YOU GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!"

Before long they both tripped and rolled down a hill as he held his head they looked up and Saw Cheerilee in a cave with some of the school ponies, Silver spoon, Twist, Snips, Snails, pipsqueak , featherweight, Rumble, tender Tap, and Babs Seed.

Cheerilee trotted over to him but button got up and said, "Relax teach I am fine … I didn't come here alone I am with a lot of other looking for others, and …. You won't happened to seen creepy biped riding a giant ant would you? He kind of took something that could be dangerous!"

before she could comment on it sounding like Button had brain damage she screamed as a giant ant showed up and her eyes widen as button turned into Cannonbolt and in a moment rolled charged and slammed into the ant smashing it's armor plating and knocking it out before he timed out and turned to see the others in the gave jaw dropped.

button mash said, "…. You should see the things my step brother's one turns him into…"

the filly Luna said, "How about calling him?" She said sounding like a tsundare.

But the colt point at her with a hoof, defensively said, "And prove on my first day being a super hero I can't even handle a be List bad guy? I mean it's Animo! His whole thing is make monsters! So generic!"

Luna rolled her eyes, "News flash he was able to copy five of those changes of yours into that thing! What if he use them to make flying snakes, Crystal bears, or heatbats!" she said before they heard crystals moving and roaring and turned to see a bear made of diamonds.

it morphed it's claws in to sharper blades and charged making button become Daimondhead and charged matching it crystal arm blades to crystal arm blades as he looked to a smug looking Luna and said, "Not a words!"

He then continued to match it before he said, "… Wait why am I fear fighting?" he seemed like he was being stupid before he hit the dial and turned himself into Shockrock and he touched the bear making it light up and shock it making the crystal shatter off to reveal a bear that was now knocked out and twitching.

Luna clapped her front hooves, "Gee what a brilliant way to win you thought of!"

Button rolled his eyes as he said, "…. You know what I am just going to follow this things foot prints to Animo I guess you get everyone here to the others… I have a creepy mad scientist to beat up!"

to be continued.


	10. Button mash the hero part one

Button mash was currently Humungousaur punching his way through a steel door till he gave it a whack with his tail knocking it down and he ducked as he walked in.

He Spotted Animo riding a large mutant bat that breath fire at him making the dinosaur drop and roll to the right as he reached for his dial.

In a moment he became Waterhazard and fired a water jet at the in coming fire making the room fill with steam so Animo couldn't see a thing, next thing he knew his gun load with alien DNA was no longer in his hand and when the smoke cleared he screamed, "

Button mash was Diamondhead and a crystal shard was through his weapon ruining it making it useless.

The doctor growled and yelled out, "HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT YOU WHERE AS BLIND AS ME!"

the alien shrugged and said, "if it makes you feel better I was aiming for the bat's wing to catch it and crush it in my hand as you dropped it form the fall! But that lucky shot works too!"

the bat roared as it breath fire only for button mash to summon a crystal wall, to block it before he blinked and said, "Wait why did I do that I'm not protecting anyone and you can't fry a rock?" he asked before he stood out and held out his left hand firing off crystal shards at the bat still breathing fire at him.

the alien then ducked to avoid fire as he fired with both hands some how he hadn't hit it as he comment, "Still avoiding! Oh well I guess it's a reflex! It's making me waste time doing an action I don't need to when I am on the clock! I mean! Darn you muscle memory! Not that I have those right now!" he comment before the bat yelled in pain he had finally land a hit one of his shards where in it's left wing making it fall.

As it fell Animo screamed and fell off only to slide down a ramp made of crystal he was screaming in pain as Crystal was hard, and rough so it hurt a lot to slide down it till he hit the ground.

Button mash then timed out and he did a victory dance that made it look like he was trotting forward but he was moving backwards.

Animo groaned in pain as he said, "I broke my arms and legs! … yep you are a Tennyson! You made your big brother proud and me enraged! CURSE YOU TENNYSONS AND YOUR MIDDLING WAYS CURSE YOU ALL!"

Later on Rarity was using her magic to adjust the rope holding Animo to the Rust bucket roof as she happily said, "Now just lay there till we get to the next town with a plumber station to turn you in for!"

Down below Ben and button mash were fourarms hooking a school bus that clearly no longer had a working engine up to the back of the Rust bucket.

Everything else about the bus was working and they had a window unite fixed to the a few windows and what was clearly a generator at the review window so it would work just fine it just need to be pulled perfect for taking Cheerilee and her class with them.

In a moment the two step brothers high fived with all four arms before timing out and Ben pulled him close and petted his head, "you are a chip off the hero Block Button mash!" he said happily.

Button mash was smiling as he took off his spinner hat and throw it away, "Bye bye spinner hat! I don't need you! You ruin my hero coolness!"

They then saw Octagon sighing as he said, "I lost the rock paper scissor game and I has to be the one to help the pony teacher watch those kids as he drive on to the next down.

Later on down the road.

Button mash was in the bus looking as his Aliens while the test of the foals were having a sing along even little Luna had joined in, but he was board and in a moment he said, "Omnitrix call omnitrix!"

In a moment a ring was heard before Ben's voice came form button's omnitrix, "hay Button What's wrong?"

Button mash looked to Octagon who had ear plugs in and he said, "the sing a longs have gotten old and Octagon won't share his ear plugs!" he said flatly.

Ben then responded, "Look Rainbow dash is complained enough so we will be stopping soon! No plumber station but a traveler's station on side of the road in a few minutes!"

A few minutes they parked in a dirt parking lot as everyone was out, there was a parked alien ship with liens going to Rvs, massive tent pop up stores and phone booths and a library building across the street there was even a foot bridge over the road.

Silver spoon was raising a hoof but Octagon removed his ear plugs and said, "this here is a travelers station! Think of it as a make shift shopping slash rest area. Set up by aliens or anyone with a ship as a way to help people find others and what not. Most of them there mobile homes are not moving and are for rent, there is also small trailers and what not behind that library. There are foot stands and pretty much anything. Nows Look Ben is an officer as such his badge gives him a the police will pay later card not going to explain digital payments but trust us, we are going to get lunch and walk around for a bit and maybe pick up a book on songs so the singing of the same five songs can end!"

they all then nodded.

Later on there where at an area in the station with tables set up eating salads sandwiches , fries, chips things like that that were Fast and herbivores could eat.

Ben was using his magic to eat vegetarian chilly fries with Jessica who was smiling at the taste.

the Alicorn smiles, "fried foods how I missed you!"

When Button mash was finish he went to go put the plate he was eating on in the return pin before trotting off to go check out the place, "it's basically an alien bizarre! I have to check it out!"

Little Luna followed him happily and little did they know Rumble was sneaking behind him as he said, "I don't trust him!"

Button mash walked over to a stand marked magic analyzes at the stand was a pink tall unicorn with a white mane and tail and talisman cutie mark she had purple eyes and she looked to button mas hand his omnitrix, "an omnitrix made of Magic interesting!"

Button Blinked as he held up the hoof that had it on it as he asked, "Really? What is it lady?" he asked nicely.

The unicorn smiled and said, "Names Hope not lady and simple it is a magic construct! Magical energies bent to a will to become something the user wants it to be! Some how you were able to bend large amount of magic to your will you want an omnitrix so it became one! It isn't even solid or really there it's just energy copying what the real one does, while fooling everyone into thinking it is real!"

Button mash poked at it and he said, "Well I got it while in the realm of dreams saving the newly reborn Alicorn of the night in charge of dreams and the moon!"

Luna then nuzzled him happily making him blush.

Hope rubbed her chin with her left hoof and said, " Well ok then! Just telling you what it is! And how it is!" she said before she said, "And such things are so rare I won't even charge you for it but this is a magic object trading station and now your holding up the line so if you have nothing to trade or pay with…"

Button mash moved along with a polite bow, "Ok then Thanks Mrs Hope!"

He and Luna then trotted off to an Rv the human male had it's door open setting by a shell filled with books with a books for sell sigh.

Button also saw books and asked, "Got any comics!" the man nodded pointing to the boxes.

Button mash looked through them and pulled up one that kind was the power ponies and he blinked before asking "How much?"

the guy looked at the colts omnitrix, "I will trade you the box for that replica omnitrix!" Button mash then slammed down the dial becoming Big chill and he said, "It is not a replica made of plastic!"

in a moment the guy hugged button and too ka picture with his phone, "picture with an alien take the comic that payment is accepted!"

Button mash smiled as he timed out and walked off the comic tucked under his left front leg as he head for the rust bucket and the bus with Luna.

Rumble still following them.

when they came back to the bus Button mash opened it and blinked when he point to a panel and showed it to Luna it had what looked like Ben turning into clockwork to fire a tiem ray at Mane-iac before she could pull the trigger on a weapon that would have destroyed the power ponies, "Ok that's kind of creepy!"

Luna nodded before long they heard rumble screaming and turned to see him grabbed by the hind legs being held upside down by the mane of Mane-iac with a smirk of insanity, "Welcome to the multiverse! I know your ben is the Ben that beat me but I've Ben through to much to care!" she said laughing at her little play on words.

In a moment Button mash put down the comic and turned into Heat blast and held fire balls in his hand as he said, "Really lady I'll burn you bold!"

Luna smirked, but gasped as the Comic book villain was shaking Rumble and she said, "Go ahead I'll use him as a shield and we'll have roasted chicken for the omniverses and carnivores to enjoy!"

Button mash growled as he said, "it's a hostage situation! Ok lady what are your demands!"

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

In the middle of an empty Field Been was staring down Mane-iac as he said, "Omnitrix lock all pyrokinetic transformations for one hours!" He said flatly.

the comic book villain then released her captured Foal and charged in as Ben Turned into Xlr8 easily avoiding her tendril hair strikes. She laughed, "I know you are the you who beat me but you are close enough!"

Fluttershy then commented form the sidelines, "pardon my human but multiverse is a bitch!" she said flatly.

Ben was quickly avoiding the strikes as he start moving his claws open rapidly around slashing through the hair making Mane-iac gasp and jump back as he happily said, "Just need to know Triple B is the Best Ben!" he said sounding kind of like a fan boy.

Jessica blinked as she said, "…. I can't argue even his version of me is the best Jessica Jackson!" she said flatly.

The comic villain jumped back and used a tendril to pull out a bottle and she smirked, "you think you are smart while enjoy this!" she then drank it and smiled as it appeared he turned all silver and charged in.

Ben's claws did not cut the hair anymore he instead jumped back holding his wrist as he yelled pain! As he looked at his twitching left claws, "HOLLY METAL PLATING POTION! THAT HURTS! It's worst then getting poison ivy as Xlr8 fuck! Pardon my langue!" he then quickly avoided more hair tendrils as he said, "Ok let's apply logic to this there most be a reason you did not drink that before… it most only be temporary so you didn't want to waste it!"

In a moment he hit the dial turning in to Daimondhead his left hand cracked as he used his right one to punch and shatter some Metal hair that was heading at him as he slowly morphed it into a blade as he said, "A duel is an odd host request but you are an odd lady!"

Mane-iac smirked as she used her hair to lift her self up in the air to avoid crystal shards as she reached for another bottle, "Well this isn't the first universe I land in I've picked up a few things! And I most say in the reverse worlds were you are a bad guy you are a hunk!" she licked her lips making Ben and everyone jump.

Jessica screamed in rage, "HE ISN'T YOURS NAG!" her mane and tail looked like fire.

The comic book bad guy drank her next bottle and in a moment she went to hit Diamondhead hitting him upside the head making a crack in the left side.

Ben was knocked back but still standing he could see the hair shaking as he said, "… and now it's vibrating to shatter me grate she as a potion for most of my changes!" he said flatly before turning into Fastrack who looked the same as in alien force as he raced around.

Fasttrack was avoiding them and thinking, "…. But my first two changes were pretty generic power sets silicone based body and super speed and claws." He rubbed his chin while avoiding, " Maybe I need something more original!" he then hit the dial changing into the alien Slapback.

Mane-iac looked confused as Ben slapped his own back making him split into half sized ones that she grabbed only for the two slap backs to slap there backs and split again making her struggle to hold all four as one said, "Slap back slap him on the back he splits into two but the splits are twice as strong and twice as heavy!" he yelled as they kept slapping there backs getting smaller stronger heavier and more numbers.

As everyone watched soon the comic book villain as forced down form the weight and before long they all started tackling her as they slapped each others back till an creator start to form as they continued, " IT'S CRUSHING TIME!" Called the thousands of little bens

The super villain then yelled out, "MY SPLIN! MY SPLIN!"

In a few moments there was a large Green flash and Ben was standing on the knocked out and normal Mane-aic and he smiled as he yelled out, "BOID THROW ME THE ELETRIC SHAVER!"

Boid then throw it and ben held it with magic and said, "It's shaving time!"

Later on Mane-iac who was using her hooves to cover her hold head was tied up next to Animo shaking and shivering as she said, "So many bens! Everywhere crawling on me crushing!"

Animo rolled his eyes and said, "oh grow up like you're the only one to lose to Ben clone spamming! My plans was ruined when he first got the change to do that!" he said trying to sound smart ass.

Meanwhile in the bus Boid was hooking up and turning on a tv with a build in dvd player and putting in a movie as it start he said, "There now you kids can watch a movie instead of do sing a longs!"

Cheerilee smiled as she trotted over and said, "thank you so much Mr. Vreedle."

The Vreedle nodded and sat down as the rust bucket took off.

In it Rainbow dash was holding her head, "… Too much Ben! To much ben!"

Pinkie pie was using her mane as a hand to work a build in computer to play a video of cats playing musical instruments, "the internet is amazing!" she said happily as she and Fluttershy smiled and watched it.

Rarity was using magic to work a glove to use a smart phone as she nodded and said, " yes and good news we are an hour form the next Plumber station so we can turn in our two future jail birds before continuing."

Twilight nodded doing the same thing but she was working a tablet as she happily said, "yes yes, Learning so much form a small window it is humanities greatest invention."

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "Really girls? This is what we are doing?"

Jessica walked by normal using magic to comb her mane as she hummed and said, "pretty much it's an hour need to kill time somehow Applejack."

Ben was using magic to work a tv remote as he was looking for a news station and he found one, "Finally some news."

In a moment the reporter who was human was talking, "the flooding areas are growing greatly thanks to the path of our moon changing."

The ponies looked confused as Boid said, "All systems on earth handle themselves form weather to day and night, the moon moves around normal as the planet moves around the Sun this motions tell the ocean and all the other water ways weres they can and can't go.. if the Moons way of moving around the planet is off the oceans and water ways like rivers and what not will rearrange themselves slowly to match the change!"

they all nodded as they heard a splash and looked at the window they where now out of the mountains and the street had an inch of water on it.

Boid then said, "I thinks we hitting the flooding meaning we's going to have to figure out how long we can go with out sinking into a new lake or river!"

A moment later they saw orange sighs telling everyone to take the detour it was pointing to slightly back up the mountain and Boid flowered that and soon had a park as there was a ferry crossing and he said, "… oh we's need to wait for a boat to come and take us across nows!"

About two hours later they where load up and the Ferry said will be on the other side in an hour.

so every pony was out and looking around.

It wasn't a normal Ferry it looked like it use to be a small cruse ship, altered to fit cars on it most of it's back half of the ship while the front half remained mostly the same.

Twilight came to the border and a guy in an uniform said, "sorry you don't live or work on this thing so you can't go any farther."

The Alicorn blinked before smirking, "you turned this thing in to a mobile town and business didn't you!?" the guy nodded and she smirked at the brilliance of it.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Later on at a beach.

Ben was laying next to Jessica and smiled, "the train that can takes vehicles arrives tomorrow we all enjoy a nice rest on the beach then it'll take us back to Bellwood!"

The alicorn smiled as she nuzzled Ben happily saying "thank goodness! It's over I wonder who the first earth president will be!?" she asked happily.

Ben just shrugged as he went to relax.

Elsewhere Fluttershy was happily looking at a crab crawling into a shell then crawling away, "so cute!" she said happily.

Rainbow dash was flying high in the air sky writing her name with her rainbow trail as she happily said, "finally some wing stretching on this crazy adventure's end!" she sounded happy about it.

Twilight was sitting on a tower using her tablet to read a book as she smiled and said, "oh earth literature it's like finding books all over again" she sound happy about it as she smiled.

Rarity was just laying out in a beach chair with sun glasses and a hat enjoying the brake, "finally we have reached the end of it all what an journey it has been! I still can't get over a rebellion in space." She said not believing it all as she hovered a drink to her self to drink it.

Applejack was trotting along in the and yawning, "My hooves are still a sleep y'all!" she added.

Pinkie pie was bouncing around happily yelling, "BEACH PARTY NEXT HAS TO BE SPACE PARTY!"

Down below In the ocean.

Button mash was water hazard and his eyes widen as he saw something tied up in a net it looked to be a mermaid red tail Green skin with side gills she shell bikini top and black hair fish like eyes and webbed hands.

In a moment he used his changes claws to slash the net and the mermaid hugged him before swimming away only for Button mash to be tackled, by something.

He turned around to see what looked like a large Sea snake with two smaller heads acting as arms roaring as it tried to bite him only for the fangs to be unable to brake Water hazards exo-skeleton.

A moment later Button tried to fire off his water blast but sense he was under water all that came out was air pressure witch was enough to knock the sea snake creature off of him.

Button got back up to his legs as he said, "Well now no pony will be believing what I did today!" he comment on as the snake tried to whack him only for him to duck and grab it with his clawed hand making it scream in pain.

Waterhazard then fired his blast down making him jet away as the sea sake man swam after him and Button said, "that's it ugly come to button mash!"

he then fired the blast up making him jet down as it charged making the enemy hit it's head on a rock as he laughed and land near a wrecked fishing ship and he saw the net and smiled as the sea snake man came at him.

button throw the net and fired his blast at it pushing it forward till the sea snake man was captured in it struggling to get free at that point button saw red light and heard a beep and fired his blast down making him rocket up.

in the water a red flash of light came as button mash stuck his head out of the water gasping for air as he swam to shore as he panted out, "No one will believe that just happened! No pony I say!" he said kind of proud of his little adventure.

once he was on the beach he shock himself off to dire off and Luna walked up and her eyes widen as the mermaid came up and waved to button mash and Luna grabbed him and yelled out, "GET YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND FISH LADY!"

Button mash held up a hoof as he said, "being a hero is awesome.. the craziest things happens to you man! I mean I met and saved a mermaid and battled a sea snake man underwater in what ten minutes! Just never a boring moment guys."

A few days later in bellwood.

most of the town was gathered as Ben stood with Jessica Button mash Love tab and Carl.

carl adjusted his plumber uniform as the scream showed the results and the earth president was Argit.

there was a lot of growing and Carl sighed, "The system doesn't always work but it's back at least!"

In a moment the skies darkened as Vilgax's ship appeared and drones came out.

In a moment Jessica fired off a horn blast glowing up a few.

Carl pushed love tab behind him as he used magic to fire off a plumber rifle at the drones.

Ben was Echo Echo making his clones and screaming to glow them up with sonic blasts.

Button mash smiled as he became Shockrock and fired off lighting shorting out the drones as Luna fired off horn blast destroying them and he said, "well a two battle couples and a family fighting crime together!"

he then Watched Gwen in Anodite form, made mana boxes around the drones that got smaller crushing them.

Kevin was smiling as he was made of orange metal making his arms swords to slash them as he saw his Zebra mother like wise made of orange metal using meta claws to slash them.

And everyone else with powers or who was good at magic was jumping into the action as Vilgax came out and said, "THIS WORLD SHALL BE MINE AND BEN! SHALL FALL!"

the Echo Echo's remerged as he hit the dial becoming way Big and smirking, "and like that everything is pretty much back to normal!" he said happily going in to punch Vilgax!

watching it all form a roof top was professor paradox who smiled looking down, " yes Ben everything has gone back to normal well mostly normal!" he said as he looked to Discord and held out his gumball bag and said, "gumball son?"

discord took one and said "Why thanks dad, now the adventure doesn't it but this story does bye bye thanks for reading this fun little mini story.

the end.


End file.
